Forever Alone
by Rina Nina
Summary: Lucy, always alone, with no one beside her. Her light, the guild, has been diminishing little by little. With no one besides her, how will she handle things in the future?


**Author's Note:** Hello! This is my fourth fiction for Fairy Tail! I hope you enjoy this! And make sure to review at the end of the chapter.

I know I have another one that I haven't completed, but honestly said, I have lost all motivation to keep writing that story along with the Gakuen Alice story that I am writing.

But, I hope you guys will read all the stories I have written so far.

**Summary:** Lucy, always alone, with no one beside her. Her light, the guild, has been diminishing little by little. With no one besides her, how will she handle things in the future?

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

With no one by my side, I constantly felt lonely. But, I couldn't blame my team mates, my nakama, that I care for since Lisanna came back. Although I did wish that they wouldn't just forget me just like that.

Now, I think that I'm worthless to my nakama, my team mates, my family. Probably not worth their time anymore, right?

Although Levy is with me, she frequently goes over to Lisanna and talks to her. I know it's selfish of me, but I did hope that Levy would ask me what's wrong. To see if I was doing alright. Why? Because whenever I talk to her about what's been going on, I feel like she's just never there for me. Not entirely listening to my complaining. Like I don't exist in her world any more.

I want to break down. Not caring about what the world thinks about me anymore. But, I have to keep strong, for my mom, and for myself.

"Hey, Lucy."

I turn and see who greets me.

"Hey, Romeo, Wendy. How are you guys?"

Personally, I think they're so cute together! They were even holding hands as they came to me.

"We're good. Natsu-ni said they needed to talk to you about something."

I'm dreading this. I know what's going to happen.

"Just tell him that I won't be part of his group anymore. That he doesn't need to worry about kicking me off the team. I'm alright with it." I said with a smile plastered on my face.

It was a fake smile. But, I couldn't just start crying. I have to be strong.

"Umm… Okay?" Romeo said.

With that, he went to tell what I said to Natsu.

And, I left, not caring of what Natsu wanted to , I know what he wants to say. To kick me off the team and have Lisanna back on the team.

I guess they never needed me. I was never worth their time or their tears at all.

Now that I think about, I don't think I can handle being here in this guild anymore. I always felt alone, and hell no one even cared for me.

But, **No pain, no gain**.

**Natsu's POV**

I told Romeo to go tell the little message that we wanted to go talk to her.

And as soon as Romeo told her what we wanted to do, she told him something and had Romeo come straight back to me.

"Lucy said this, Natsu-ni, 'Just tell him that I won't be part of his group anymore. That he doesn't need to worry about kicking me off the team. I'm alright with it.'"

How in the world did she know? I looked straight at her, only to find that she left the guild. I should go apologize to her later with the group.

Little did I know that was going to be the last time we were going to see her.

**Master Mackarov's POV**

I heard a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said loudly.

The door creaked a little, revealing our celestial mage.

"What is it, dear?"

And with that, she started sobbing uncontrollably. Her knee is growing weak and she slid to the ground.

"Lucy." I say softly.

Since she came into the room, I knew something was wrong. But, I wasn't going to push her to tell me.

I went straight to her, held her left hand out, and put my hand over it. With my hand over her hand, I chanted a spell in my hand so that her guild mark would vanish.

Luckily, Lucy is unconscious after crying so much. In the mean time, I had her memories of us, Fairy Tail, out of her memories.

By the time she wakes up tomorrow morning, she won't remember being in a guild.

_Lucy, I love you so much. My dear family, nakama, and guild mate. Lucy, my child, I hope to see you well again, in a guild that can support you for who you are._

**Normal POV**

It was hard for Mackarov to say goodbye to his dear family, his nakama, his guild mate. The person who has brightened up the guild.

He would miss Lucy for that. And it won't just be him, but the rest of the guild.

Lucy was carried home to her apartment after everyone had left the guild for the night by Mackarov.

Mackarov gave her one last kiss on the forehead before he jumped out of the window he had opened after he laid Lucy on the bed.

It was tough for him to say goodbye, after having Lucy being part of his guild for many many years. She did not deserve to be treated this way. But, it had come down to this.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, how is the story so far? I would like to know your opinions to see whether I should continue this or not. Thank you!

Please read and review the story! It would mean so much to me.

And please give me suggestions for songs that have the feeling or meaning "abandoned" or "rejected"!


End file.
